


Not too Far

by PippinPips



Series: Birthday Ficlets [11]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PippinPips/pseuds/PippinPips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is working when he gets a very important call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not too Far

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ephers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephers/gifts).



> Well, when I asked Ephers what she wanted for her birthday she said she liked domestic things and kidfics... I did my very best. I hope you like it. 
> 
> AND HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY DEAREST!

It’s 1:36 pm when his phone begins to ring. Normally his phone ringing isn’t that odd, but all of his workers have been told not to bother him and Charles is away at a conference enlightening the minds of whoever actually goes to those things. Most everything else in his life is also so tied up so no one should be calling him. Except there it is, at 1:36 pm on a Thursday afternoon and his phone is ringing. Erik tries to ready himself for the worst or maybe Charles is calling to tell him that he’ll be home soon, and then picks up the phone.

“Hello?” he answers.

“Hello, Mr. Lehnsherr? This is Miss Abby, your daughter’s kindergarten  teacher, I am sorry to call you, but we weren’t able to get ahold of your husband.”

“He’s away for the week,” Erik cuts in. He vaguely remembers Miss Abby thought from what he remembers is mostly the way that she seemed like she would rather melt into the wall than talk to any of the adults in the room. He can’t remember what she said her mutation was or if she is one of those humans who’ve decided to join the mutant cause.

“Oh, yes I do remember him saying that when he was dropping her off last week,” Miss Abby murmurs.

“Yes, but could I ask what exactly you’ve called me for?” He asks. It’s not that he doesn’t like to deal with school things, it’s more of that it is Charles’ forte. He tries his best to not terrify the teachers or anything else he’s been accused of doing. Still as he leans back in his chair and Miss Abby still doesn’t say anything, Erik also wonders if Charles takes on the academics because he has a way with patience and making people feel like he isn’t rushing them. “Did Raven turn into someone?” he prods.

“N-No, Mr. Lehnsherr. Raven, I am sorry to say, hit someone and then refused to go into timeout.” Miss Abby can’t see him, so he quirks an eyebrow upward.

“Did you ask her why she retaliated in,” Erik pauses, searching for a word that Charles would probably approve of, “such a way?”

“She said he pulled her hair,” Miss Abby answers.

“And is he in trouble too?” Erik asks. On the other end, Miss Abby gasps slightly and fumbles for her words.

“Not exactly, you know how boys are,” she replies. Erik clucks his tongue. He sits up—a motion more for himself—and then hums.

“I expect, when I come to pick up my daughter to meet with the parents of the boy who pulled at her hair, _Miss Abby_ ,” he uses his authoritative voice that one that usually sends most of his interns knees knocking. Even before she speaks, he can tell his tone works on Miss Abby as well. She readily agrees to call the boys’ parents and they can have a meeting when he comes by.

 

 

The whole affair ends with Raven coming home early, and Erik having to work from home because last he had her come to the office with him it hadn’t been a pretty sight. She still pouts in his back seat, her arms folded over her chest pouting the entire way home. He’s about to offer to take her to some ice cream shop when he remembers the discussion he and Charles had had before he had left. It was about how he shouldn’t stimulate their daughter’s emotions with food, but with his emotions. The whole idea seems preposterous, but Charles is the one with also a degree in psychology along with his other degrees.

So, he winds up just driving Raven home while she pouts and shifts through _looks_. She settles on one with pretty blonde hair and wide blue eyes before looking up at him, determination on her face.

“Am I pretty?” she asks. Erik glances back at the rearview mirror for a few moments taking in Raven’s more society pleasing appearance.

“You’re always pretty,” he answers. Raven huffs and he watches as she returns to her blue scaled skin and fiery red hair.

“And like this?” she demands. Something in his chest clenches hard and he lets out a deep breath.

“That’s when you’re the prettiest,” he tells her. Raven’s bottom lip juts out as she looks at him from her eyelashes, and all Erik wants to do is demand to know who told her that she isn’t pretty in her natural skin. Though he suspects it was a little boy or girl in her class and it’s highly frowned upon to threaten a five year old when you’re in your thirties. “Why do you ask honey?” He can’t help but ask. She doesn’t answer; instead she pulls gently at her hair and then flops her hands back on the seat. Erik wants to demand that she answers him, but they’ve done that dance before and it’s never ended well for them in the long run. “I wouldn’t change a thing if I were you,” he ends it on. Somehow his fumbling with comforting words manages to pull a small smile from Raven and she settles in her natural form for the rest of the car ride.

Once inside Erik sets her down with a few toys and a coloring book so that he can work, yet when he opens his laptop and Skype pops up, signing him in already he almost can’t help himself but click on Charles’ name. He’s on and Erik can only hope that he hasn’t left I accidentally on as he presses to connect. It only takes a few moments before Charles’ face appears on his screen and there is nothing more that Erik wants than to cup Charles face and kiss him tenderly. Instead he settles for just smiling.

“I didn’t expect you to be on this early,” Charles tells him.

“I got a call from Raven’s teacher,” Erik answers. The expression that twists over Charles’ features makes Erik miss him even more and all he wants to do is forget about his work. “Apparently some boy was bullying her and she got even.”

“Did you have a conversation with the parents?”

“Yes.”

“A pleasant one? That doesn’t include you calling everyone in the room an imbecile?”

“That happened once and no, I was perfectly cordial.”

“Should I call Miss Abby just to make sure?” Erik tilts his head back and lets out a little bit of laughter.

“You would have her number.”

“Oh, hush! Is Raven okay though?” Charles asks. He shifts visibly in his chair.

“She’s okay, but I think what would really help is if her not emotionally constipated father was here,” Erik told him.

“Two days. Just two days and then I’ll be home. I’ve very nearly taken to wearing one of your shirts to bed. I actually wished I had filched one of Raven’s stuffed animals,” Charles admits.

“So, that’s where it went.” Erik feels a pressure in his chest before he lets out a soft sigh. “We’ll call you again right before Raven goes to bed?” he suggests.

“Yes, that sounds fabulous. You get some work done and give our girl a kiss for me,” Charles tells him.

“Will do, and Charles, check the side pocket of your suitcase; I thought you might need it.” His husband looks at him curiously before he leaves the screen. Erik waits and listens to Charles’ muffled reaction until he comes back into view holding one of Raven’s toys. The one she had agreed to give up.

“To think they used to tell me you were heartless,” Charles says with a smile. He clutches the animal to his chest, much like Raven often does and the shakes his head. “Thank you. I love you.”

“Two days, and I love you too.” 


End file.
